Bet
by bLu3-Ph30nIx
Summary: She should've known never to make a bet with him, that everyone has that one evil thing about them that no one should mess with. But she was stubborn, she always wanted to win, and now she was going to pay for it. But in the end, is she really losing?


**I cannot wait for the new episodes of Young Justice. What will happen? Is Meg'gan really a green martian? Will Roy and Chesire relieve some sexual tension? Will the team see Robin's face? Will Wally and Artemis finally just rip their clothes off and go at it? These are the questions people! I swear if one of these couples don't get it on I will probably destroy my television. Enough of that, it's time for the story.**

**bLu3-Ph30nIx**

All was as it should be in Mount Justice. Robin was off being the ninja he was; Meg'gan, the sweet little martian, was baking; Kal'dur was working on his leadership skills and Connor conversed with the sphere while he simultaniously worked on his motorcycle. It was calm and peaceful, a silence enveloped in the warmth of the familar, as each member was engrossed in the task at hand. So it wasn't really any shock to anyone when the comfortable quiet was broken in the training room of the cave. Wally and Artemis were engaged in one of their epic tyraids, how it started was lost on both the redhead and the blonde, but they were firing fast and fiery combacks with a speed that shouldn't have been possible seeing as one wasn't a speedster and shouldn't have been able to keep up with his thought process.

That was thing that impressed Wally, though he would never admit it aloud, Artemis had no powers, no enhanced mental abilities, she was just a normal girl who happened to be an exceptional marksman with a bow and arrow. She could keep up with his banter, form a counter attack for every one of his assaults, and sometimes leave him grasping at straws for things to say. Though since it was only for a few nano seconds, he was sure she never noticed.

To be completely honest, Wally liked to argue with Artemis. He liked to poke fun at her to get those silver eyes to spark like molten metal with a heat so passionate it was enthralling, to see her mouth set in that strange little pout before it opened in a nasty comeback, and just to hear the soft rasp of her voice take on an edge of steel. Sexiness and violence melded into one in a dangerous combination that made up the archer. Wally liked to make her angry, because when she was she reached a new level of sexy, and he was proud only _he _could get that out of her. He wasn't really paying much attention to the conversation they were having, since he was really staring at the way her lips moved. Though one word that he couldn't resist rising to slipped from in between those full lips and brought him back into full focus.

"I bet you couldn't stop talking long enough to actually think about what the hell you say."

Artemis did not know how unstable the terrain was she had just stepped on. _No one bet _with Wally. It wasn't for fear that they couldn't win, it was was the fear of what he would ask for if he did win. The speedster had a twisted sense of humor that bordered on psychotic; victims usually ended up wearing some sort of outfit throughout the school day, made to say something that would make them a social outcast for the rest of their high school experience, or forced into a compromising position with another person.

Dick had learned first had not to bet with Wally, even if he was sure he could win. There had been a particular Call of Duty inccident, Robin had gotten cocky and left himself open, giving Wally the victory he needed to gain the first headshot of the game, thus winning their bet. One pink Batmobile and long training session with one pissed off Dark Knight later, the Boy Wonder had vowed never to make the same mistake. It was a shame he hadn't popped up from the shadows for which he was known to do, because the girl would need it.

Wally hadn't spoken since her last staement, and at first Artemis thought she had won their little spat, but the smirk on his face, one she hadn't seen before, made her rethink her victory. He was known to have a look of indignation when she bested him at their games of banter, but this smirk, one of cunning and evil Artemis didn't know he could possess, had her dreading what would come out of his mouth next. The way his eyes narrowed at her lack of confidence made her steel herself and glare back at him. She had to keep up appearances.

" Did you say you _bet_?"

"As a matter of fact Baywatch, I did. What's it to you?"

"Well Ms. Queen of Congeniality, what would you say if I took you up on that little bet." His smirk had gotten scarily wide, it was almost manaical, giving the Joker a run for his money. It unnerved her. She wasn't used to this Wally, she was used to the pig headed, argumentative Wally that she enjoyed getting a rise out of. She liked the way his face would flush as red as his hair and kept a record of how much she could make it do that a day. But this Wally, this cool and calculating Wally with a freaking grin that was seriously starting to creep her out, was new territory. She couldn't gage this Wally's reactions, but her curiousity becgan to get ther better of her. What was he planning?

"I'm listening."

"Since you've expressed your so called hate for my voice, I bet I can keep my mouth shut longer than you can. It'll do the world a favor to not have your harpy screams making ears bleed."

"You are so on Kid Idiot, but what to I get when I win." His smirk got impossibly wider.

"What ever you want Ice Queen. The winner of this bet gets to make the loser do whatever they want for a week." The thought of possibly making Wally her personal foot stool was too much to pass up. She jumped at any chance to humiliate him, and if this wasn't a chance, she didn't know what was. Thrusting her hand, she waits for Wally to shake, signaling their mutual agreement to the bet.

"We start now."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It had been going well, neither one had spoken a word to the other or to their teammates, which had been fairly easy considering everyone was doing their own thing and they wanted nothing to do with one another. But of course nothing was s simple as it seemed. In the heat of the moment, neither junior hero noticed the Bird Boy walk into the room, he had heard everything and quietly stole of the room. He had informed the others of the bet and they immediately placed their own wagers. Robin, Superboy and Meg'gan automatically bet against Kid Flash, he may have been Wally's best friend, but he had not faith in him when it came not talking. It wasn't possible.

Kal'dur however, with eyes as keen as an eagle's remembered the moments Wally had actually stayed quiet long enough to get something done. He had seen Artemis' bouts of anger and impaitence, and though it was against his 'mighty' principles, he wagered a few bucks in favor of Kid. If he won, he would collect a jackpot. He was no gambler, but Aqualad was smart.

The four remaining members took to watching the two and their antics. Wally had busied himself watching television. It was the only thing that kept his attention for longer than two seconds. His choice in veiwing material had been rather stupid, if anyone was going to be honest, even if their was nothing else on. The speedster was knit-picky when it came to science, so watching a science fiction movie was entirely idiotic of him, but entertaining for the rest of the team.

They watched on as he strangled himself to keep quiet when someone said something wrong about quantum theory or what have you, or did something that was remotely impossible. He had been stuffing his face with popcorn when a character said something about stopping themselves in the past by using force, when he started to choke on one of the kernels. He coughed and sputtered, gagging and clawing at his throat trying to ease it down. Tears leaked from his eyes, and cascaded down a purple face. Wally continued to try and get the offending kernel out of his throat. He even tried to give himself the hiemlich manuver, which ended in his falling over the table in front him and sprawled out upside down on the floor. During the fall the kernel disintangled itself and ended up on the ground in a puddle of drool.

Robin was in near hysterics, though he was mildly baffled as to how Kid kept himself from saying a word, even to ask for help, but seeing his friend crumbled in the heap on the floor because of movie food had the Bird cackling like no tomorrow. Even the others had looks of amusement on their faces as the group turned their attention to Artemis who was louging in the kitchen fixing her arrows. She had glanced up at the commotion and had to _bite_ her tongue from making fun of him. She would not lose this bet. Making Wally her slave was too tempting to let herself slip over his nearly getting himself killed.

That didn't stop her from grinning at his fall in a silent laugh. She was so wrapped up giggling at Wally, she didn't realize the knife she was using to sharpen the tip of the arrow was getting closer and closer to her hand until...

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Blood dripped onto the table while Artemis craddled her hand, in stung worse that usual becasue she knew she had lost. As Artemis washed the blood off in the kitchen and Wally sprang up and took victory _laps_ around the mountain, Kal'dur collected his money. The dark- skinned Atlantean smirked, someone had finally beaten Robin at his own game. He and Wally were both seeing just how sweet victory could really be, now he had almost enough to get the aquarium he had been wanting.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Losing, she hated it with a passion, almost as much as she distained Wally West, the pissing her off extrodinaire. For his first act of torture, he had made her cook for him. It was then discovered that Artemis was something of a chef progidy, and now everyone had demanded she cook the more substansial meals for them, while Meg'gan still baked the cookies, because really, it was _all _the green girl was good at. Because of his metabolism, she had stayed in the kitchen for **_hours_ **cooking whatever he had decided he wanted.

Of course it couldn't be something as simple as a sandwhich or nachos, he had outright demanded her make him a rack of ribs, with mashed potatoes and pie, and the pie _had _to have those little crumbles on top, and the potatoes had to be mashed just the right way with the right amount of cheddar. If she did it wrong he would make her start over as he watched her cook from over her shoulder. Artemis had thrown out at least seven batches of potatoes and two apple pies until she had gotten it right. Then he insisted she make a glaze, and not just any glaze, but brown sugar honey, and neither ingredient was in the cave so she had to go buy them.

That was terrible in itself, because he _had_ to come with her. It was like bringing a child to Disney World. He stared at ham, he licked the doors of the frozen food section, and had _cried_ when he saw a butterball turkey, already cooked on display. The nice old woman was giving out samples and had graciously offered Wally one. He all but shoved the meat, toothpick and all, into his mouth before his eyes widened and he attacked the rest of it. Though he was Wally and not Kid Flash, he still managed to eat it in record time. The woman hadn't even got to yell stop before he picked the bones clean.

After uttering an embarrassed apology, Artemis vowed revenge on him. Wally West would rue the day he had ever made a bet with her. She heard him call to her that he wanted to leave and get dinner. Really, is he ever full? He just ate an _entire_ turkey in less than five seconds, but he still wanted more. His powers weren't the anamoly, Kid Idiot's stomach was. She prentended she hadn't heard him and stealthily made her way to the phramacy section on the other side of the store. He couldn't run and catch her here, and she could just tell him she had been looking for things for the pie while they were out here.

Artemis looked at the gawky looking old phramacist that was staring at her lecherously, and shuddered at his leer, before requesting her specific item. The man got what she had asked for, though he tried to run his fingers up her wrist. In the end, when the authorities finally arrived, she and Kid Flash were long gone and an ambulence had to be called for the geezer. They would've went straight back to the cave, if Wally hadn't decided he wanted to go to the mall first.

He had told her to stay at the enterance, he just had to run in and get something. What that something was he wouldn't tell her, but she had no time to ponder since as soon as he had left he was back with a black bag and dragging her back to the base. Once they were back, Artemis immediately went to the kitchen to head back to her task at hand and ready to put her plot into motion, when Wally sped in front of her. She was starting not to like him smiling, it never meant anything good for her.

The lack bag was instantly shoved at her, his smile too wide for his face. " Put it on, a proper maid should wear one." Hands cleched tightly around the bag and her eye twitched in rage. Who. The. Fuck. Does. He. Think. He. Is. Teeth gritted she stalked off to the bathroom; ripping the bag open, she nearly punched the mirror in rage. Wally was going to die when this was over.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The redhead sat down in the kitchen and waited for the archer to return. If he was going to be brutally honest with himself, Wally was loving this. He loved the power he had over her, even though he knew she would make him pay later, he was going to enjoy his last moments on this planet. Wally got a kick out of her being so submissive, it was so different from how she usually was. He had expected some resistance, some back talk, but hadn't gotten anything. That put somewhat of a damper on things, he had grow to love her fight, it wasn't like her to not put up one. A lightbulb went off in his brain, no it wasn't like her at all.

It was, however, like her to strike when he didn't expect it. To play innocent while she plotted to make him fail, she had done it enough when they fought during training. Lulling him into a false since of security, making him feel like he couldn't lose, he had learned of her tricks and he was sure this was one of them. He would have to watch out for anything suspicious without letting her know he knew she was up to something.

Hearing the soft padding of footsteps coming toward him, he turned to look at her and his jaw nearly dropped, which would've been bad since he wouldn't be able to eat after that. There she stood, anger present in her eyes, arms stiff at her sides. He had gotten her a maid outfit, but he didn't think it would look this good on her. The top of the dress was corset like, clasped in the front with invisible hooks that made her breats pop up almost deliciously. The green of it complimented her, paying homage to her alter ego, as it peeked out from under the black lace overlay, the sleeves puffy and short. The skirt was slightly see through and just stopping under the supple curve of her bottom, with a black frilly apron over top. Black thigh high boots laced with green brought the outift together and Wally brain to come to a schreeching halt.

She had hand to wear her hair down to wear the head band properly, and Wally thanked God for this vision. He needed to take a picture. Artemis was tight lipped as she went back to cooking his meal. The potatoes and ribs were almost done, so all that was left was to cover the pie with the crumble topping. Inwardly she smirked, she would get him for this. Stirring together the sugar and oats, she slipped in the phramacy buy. She was giddy as the laxative dissolved into the mixture. She spread it over top of the pie and put it in to bake. Her revenge would be slow, but worth in the end.

Forty-five minutes later, Wally was sitting in front of a rack of ribs, cheddar mashed potaoes and freshly baked apple pie. It all was just calling to him as the aromas blended with each other and he couldn't wait to dig in. He got dinner with a show, while she had been cooking Wally salivated over her legs and ass, he was hungry in more ways than one. The were toned, sexy, and pert, he was sure he could bounce a quarter off of her ass, and he was just aching to touch it. In the back of his mind he knew a fate worse that death awaited him, but again, to see her like this was worth it.

Remembering his earlier thoughts, he decided this would be the time she would strike, she knew, just as everyone did, he couldn't resist a good meal. He knew something had been up with how quiet she had been thoughout the cooking. So Wally, in a show of pure genius, asked her the one question she hope he wouldn't.

"Would you like to join me?"

"No."

"I wasn't asking." That damn smile was back.

Grudgingly, Artemis sat down at the table with him, grabbing a plate. Wally watched her behavior, read her body and _knew _he had been right, what she had done he didn't know, but he was going to find out. They both grabbed their portions, though Artemis' were considerably smaller, and ate in silence. Artemis chewed on her ribs as she watched Wally devour her cooking, marveling at where it all went. He knew if she ate it it was safe, so he took to digging in. Both finished the main course and Wally cut the pie into eighths. He went to put a piece on her plate, and then one of his own.

"You know I'm full, just enjoy your pie."

"But Arty, it looks so good, you can't tell me you're going to pass this up."

"Oh it's fine, you have one apple pie you've had them all."

"I'm not so sure about that, each pie tastes different depending on the apples."

"I wouldn't know, it tastes that same to me."

"Artemis, eat the pie, that's an order."

_Fuck. _She stared at it, knowing the pie was mocking her by looking so good but being so deadly. It was either giver herself away, or eat it and they would both be shitting for the rest of the night. She wouldn't even be able to see him suffer, which was the whole reason she did this, for revenge. Damn it, he had outsmarted her, she didn't know whether to be enraged or impressed, but she had no choice but to tell him. Looking at him, she mustered as much hatred as she could.

"I put laxative in the pie alright."

"I KNEW IT!" Wally grinned in triumph, he had won _again_, this week was really shaping up to the best one of his life. He had all the power, he held all the cards, and she had tried so hard to take them from him. He couldn't let her get away with that, but what sort of punishment could he inflict upon her to make her suffer the _ultimate_ humiliation? What could he do that would make her squirm and beg for mercy? For the umpteenth time, Wally let his evil side show.

"For your punishment, " He paused, enjoying watching her gulp and sweat a little, " I'll need you to come over here and sit on my lap," Artemis nearly choked," so I can spank you."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me Arty, come here so Daddy can discipline you." She should back out now, Artemis knew she should, she knows she should stalk out of the room and tell him to go fuck off because she wasn't doing it, but her pride, whatever was left, wouldn't let her. She would never hear the end of it if she gave up, he would have that over her, the little archer couldn't take it and quit. She never quit, no one ever got the best of her, but Wally, who was a surprisingly evil boy on the inside had nearly succeeded. Who would've thought he was good at being bad? Steeling herself she stood and perched herself on Wally's lap. If she got through this she could say she made it, she would still have some pride... right? RIGHT?

Wally's hand ran up her leg and around her hip before resting on her ass. With that he placed a harsh smack on the skin, the skirt riding up over her cheeks with the way she was sitting. She bit her lip and subconsciously edged closer to him, turning him on as she arched. He placed another slap to her backside, hearing the small whimper she gave, feeling it go straight to his groin. He slapped again and again, each one harder than the last and reddening her cheeks, making little whimpers come from her. He watched the mouth he found so sexy make an 'O' shape that drove him wild. She was so close, groaning into his chest, and rubbing herself against his manhood without even realizing it.

He had to stop this before he couldn't control himself any longer, so with one finally smack he stopped "Alright Arty Farty, your punishment is over. Now maybe this time you can make me a pie and not try to posion it." He tried to cover up the fact he was extremely horny at the moment and trying to get as far from her as possible. What he wasn't counting on, was the way she grabbed his hand. Grey met green in a clash of color and electricity, as she held onto him.

"I don't..." What was she saying? Artemis was sure she had lost her mind, but she couldn't deny the tingles pulling in between her legs, she couldn't deny he was incredibly sexy when he was being sadistic and she couldn't take anymore. She wanted. That's why she always picked fights with him, to feel that heat and passion, to get close to him and watch that red hue overtake his face, making each freckle stand out. He was gorgeous when he was frustrated and downright fuckable when he was mad, but this sadistic redhead before her was beyond sexy, beyond fuckable and she wanted him to keep going.

It has hurt at first, but that gave way to sensations of pleasure. She could feel her nipples hardening underneath the corset, she could feel herself getting wet and staining the thong that came with the outfit. His hand had sent arousing vibrations ripping through her. She _needed _more.

"I don't want you to stop."

Shock was overcome by cockiness, green eyes became slits, as he once again placed his hand in a position once again pummel Artemis's glowing cheeks. Though this time, he kneaded the rounded globes in his hand, revelling in the soft flesh and even softer mewls she made for him. He planted more smacks, making the red spread even more, a pattern of kneads and slaps that sent a pleasure through Artemis she had not known. She rocked against the tent in his jeans, hands braced against his legs, making his own guttal groans echo through the kitchen. He was almost in pain, his erection was so massive, he needed relief. With one hand still kneaded her bottom he used the other to free his member from the denim confines.

To be fair, he gently lifted her to disguard her underwear, both sexes naked and bared to the cool air. With every rock of her hips, he felt her wetness brush against the base of his cock, each time getting a little higher up on his pole. His nails were digging into her at this point, his slaps no longer precise or careful, but wild and harsh. She loved them more that.

When had dick sprung free, it was suddenly in Artemis vision. If she bent down to suck it, his glorious hands would have to stop spanked her, so with one arm braced, she gripped Wally and pumped. He groaned louder at the velvet touch of her fingertips, giving her a particualr hard slap as a reward. She pumped him at a steady pace, from his nest of red curls to the bulbous head again and again. Wanting more friction, Wally thrust into her heand, fast and impaitent as usual. She smirked, but her mouth quickly formed into that shape his was growing to love to release another moan.

Deciding it wasn't enough to have her sex brush against him, he slammed her onto his dick. Screaming a mixture a of pleasure and pain, Artemis threw her head back. His hands were at her top immediately, and she felt the cool air on her nipples. The coolness of the air was quickly replaced with a warm mouth as Wally pounded into her with strong upward thrusts. She bounced, her free breast jiggling sporatically, begging to be touched. As if he head her mind, the hand that had been kneading her ass, traveled to her mound. He squeezed it, the attention making the nipple even harder.

Any coherent thought she had was banished to the darkest corner of her mind, as she screamed and begged him to go faster. He obliged, quickening his pace, the sensations becoming even stronger, seeting her ablaze with esctacy. She had cum once, he noticed the extra wetness at the time he speed up, but he wasn't done with her. Turning her around, his hands instantly went to the flailing mounds that were boucning against her lower chest. He suckled that back of her neck, the new postion sending different tingles up his spine.

Artemis was yelling his name, and his continued to speed up, the edges of his vision going white. He thrust harder, squeezed harder, kissed harder, as her neared his own end. With one final thrust, his seed went spilling into her, hot and thick, in ropes. She climaxed for the second time, panting and gasping, sweat rolling down her body. She turned to Wally, finding those green eyes staring up at her, twinkling in the light. She smiled and kissed him softly, maybe she wouldn't kill him if she kept getting great sex. Hell if she knew all she needed to do was dress like this every once in a while she would've done it int a heartbeat. _Best week ever_, was all that was on the speedster's mind. Neither one heard Robin walk in.

"Hey guys, I heard screaming. I wanted to see if you were trying to kill eac-" White slits go wide, as Robin eyes take in the scene from behind his mask. His best friend embedded in his other friend, whose shirt was half off. The smell of sex was in the air. Robin nearly fainted as he turned, calmly and quietly leaving the two in their own little world.

Superboy was working on his bike when he cluched his head in pain. A loud shout ringing in his ears, leaving him wondering what happened.

"MY EYES!"

**Read and review. bLu3-Ph30nIx out. **


End file.
